


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Welcome Home

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [103]
Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser welcomes Ray home and Ray does something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Welcome Home




End file.
